Dibawah langit senja
by kadalbotak
Summary: Kisah tentang cinta, yakuza dan orang sial. Kisah tentang perjalanan Uzumaki Naruto yang menghadapi berbagai masalah dalam hidupnya, dan bagaimana ia melewati semua itu. Chapter 1 dari fic ini diambil dari fic saya yang DREAMS, tapi udah di hapus, jadi kalau ada yang review, "kok, berasa udah pernah baca." Ya itu wajar aja. Hope u enjoy it. CHAPTER 2 HAS COME.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Dibawah langit senja**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Author: Kadalbotak**

**Summary: **

**Kisah tentang cinta, yakuza dan orang sial. Kisah tentang perjalanan Uzumaki Naruto yang menghadapi berbagai masalah dalam hidupnya, dan bagaimana ia melewati semua itu.**

**-Hope u enjoy it-**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan untuk para murid tahun ke tiga di SMA Kamakura. Sebuah gedung olah raga telah di sulap dengan berbagai macam pernak-pernik untuk upacara kelulusan. Sebuah panggung pun telah di persiapkan untuk pidato dari perwakilan murid, para guru dan kepala sekolah. Ratusan kursi telah berjejer rapi menghadap kearah panggung, satu persatu para murid mengisi kursi kursi yang kosong begitu pun kursi untuk para guru dan kepala sekolah.

Tak terasa acara telah berlangsung, di mulai dengan pembacaan pidato dari perwakilan murid, ia berpidato tentang kesan kesannya bersekolah di SMA Kamakura, tentang suka duka yang di alaminya, tentang manfaat apa saja yang telah ia terima, dan hal yang paling ia benci, yaitu harus meninggalkan sekolah yang cintai.

Akhirnya pidato dari perwakilan murid pun di akhiri dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah dan membahana di seluruh ruangan.

Pidato yang ke dua adalah dari perwakilan guru, ia bercerita tentang suka duka yang ia alami, lika-liku yang ia hadapi selama mengajar, terutama mengajar siswa tahun ke tiga, terlebih lagi ia harus mengalami acara perpisahaan ini setiap tahun, namun ia hanya berpesan agar selalu mengamalkan semua ilmu yang kita dapat dan mendoakan agar semua siswa bisa menjadi orang yang berguna, dan bermanfaat bagi masyarakat. Pidato yang kedua pun di akhiri dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Lalu yang selanjutnya adalah pengumuman siswa siswi terbaik, dilanjutkan dengan pidato dari kepala sekolah.

Pidato dari kepala sekolah pun akhirnya dimulai. "selamat siang anak anak." Suara berat kepala sekolah membahana di seluruh ruangan.

"Tidak terasa kalian telah sampai pada waktu untuk beranjak dewasa, menjadi bagian dari masyarakat luas." Kepala sekolah memulai pidatonya perlahan lahan.

"Ingatlah, kalian sekarang adalah manusia yang dewasa. Manusia yang mempunyai tanggung jawab, bukan hanya untuk diri kalian tapi juga untuk diri keluarga kalian."

"Dewasakanlah, bukan hanya pikiran kalian tapi juga hati kalian, bantulah sesamamu, bergunalah untuk sesamamu maka kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga. Baik hari ini atau pun nanti, kalian adalah bagian dari SMA Kamakura, jadi jangan pernah lupakan sekolah ini dan jadilah orang yang berguna. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa bapak sampaikan, terimakasih untuk semuanya."

Kepala sekolah mengakhiri pidatonya, yang diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan dan isak tangis yang terdengar di beberapa kursi para murid. Mereka terharu mendengar pidato yang di sampaikan oleh kepala sekolah dan mereka pun sedih karena harus berpisah dengan teman seperjuangan mereka selama tiga tahun ini.

Setelah acara selesai, banyak murid yang menyempatkan diri untuk berfoto bersama. Mengabadikan momen yang takkan pernah mereka ulangi lagi, mereka berfoto bersama dengan gembira menikmati setiap detik yang mereka lewati. Namun, tatkala mereka melihat foto diri mereka, isak tangis pun kembali terdengar tak dapat mereka bendung, menyadari bahwa ini adalah saat terakhir mereka bersama, bercanda tawa bersama. Dan di antara para murid pun banyak yang saling berpelukan untuk menuangkan segala perasaan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto hanya bisa terbaring memandangi langit. Ia terbaring sambil memperhatikan awan yang bergerak dengan perlahan, burung-burung yang terbang seenaknnya, dan angin yang berhembus kesana kemari. Ingin sekali Naruto menikmati saat saat yang menyenangkan itu namun, sayang sekali sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka dan sesekali darah segar mengucur dari kepalanya. Untuk sekedar bergerak pun ia tak bisa, apalagi untuk berjalan dan menikmati suasana.

Naruto tak pernah menyangka bahwa musuh musuhnya di SMA akan beramai ramai menghajarnya di taman. Bila satu lawan satu mungkin ia akan masih bisa menghadapinya tapi empat orang sekaligus, itu terlalu sulit untuk ia hadapi sendiri dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua pukulan yang mereka berikan padanya.

Di saat orang lain sibuk mengabadikan kenangannya, menikmati saat saat terakhirnya di sekolah. Ia malah mengabadikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, menikmati rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Pikiran Naruto mengawang, mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya tak berdaya.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari terakhir Naruto berangkat ke sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusannya sebagai siswa tahun ke tiga di SMA, sebagai hari yang istimewa Naruto pun memakai seragam sekolah yang baru saja di cucinya, karena ia tidak mau tampil buruk di hari itu. Ia memakai atasan warna hitam dan celana dengan warna yang senada, dan ia pun memakai jaket berwarna orange.

seperti biasa ia melewati jalan yang biasanya ia lewati. Melewati sebuah taman yang cukup besar, banyak wahana permainan disana. Pohon-pohon pun cukup rimbun terlihat, dan sering di jadikan tempat bermain anak anak. Ia melangkah dengan perlahan dan santai karena jadwal acara kelulusan tidak sepagi jadwal sekolahnya yang biasa, sehingga ia tak perlu berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju sekolah.

"NARUTO!" sebuah suara keras memanggilnya dari dalam taman, membuyarkan semua lamunannya yang tidak jelas.

Naruto berhenti dan menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, ia berjalan mencari-cari dengan seksama orang yang memanggilnya dan alhasil orang yang memanggilnya adalah musuh Naruto selama di SMA, Sasori. Sasori menjadi musuh Naruto sejak mereka ada di tahun kedua sekolah.

Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati Sasori, ia melangkah dengan sedikit waspada. Sesekali matanya melirik ke kanan ataupun ke kiri untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada keanehan disekitarnya.

"Halooo Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu." Sasori menyapa ke arah Naruto di sertai dengan seringainya yang membuat Naruto muak untuk melihatnya.

"Jangan banyak basa-basi, apa yang kau mau dariku?" Ia menjawab dengan malas sambil memasukan tangannya kedalam saku jaket.

"Apa yang kumau darimu? Kira-kira apa ya?" Sasori berpikir sambil menyangga dagunya.

Naruto merasa kesal dengan semua tingkah Sasori yang berbelit-belit ini. Namun ia hanya diam sambil memperhatikan situasi, ia pun waspada jikalau ada hal yang tidak terduga yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasori.

"Hei Naruto, apa kau ingat kejadian dua bulan lalu, di belakang gedung olahraga." Sasori memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ya." Naruto menjawab singkat.

"Saat kau menghajarku, dan meninggalkanku disana." Sasori bangkit dari bangku yang sedari tadi ia duduki.

Naruto menatap Sasori dengan tajam. Ia tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sasori.

"Ya, lalu."

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa aku dendam padamu karena kejadian itu, dan berniat membalasmu disini." Sasori berkata singkat.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Sasori barusan. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Sasori.

"Apa kau sudah lupa, aku sudah pernah menghajarmu sebelumnya. Dan aku tidak keberatan bila harus menghajarmu lagi disini."

"Ciihh... jangan berpikiran sempit Naruto. Apa kau pikir aku tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa." Sasori meludah di hadapan Naruto.

"DEIDARA! KISAME! HIDAN! Keluarlah, kita akan segera bersenang-senang." Sasori memanggil ketiga temannya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari kejauhan.

Ketiga orang yang tadi di panggil Sasori adalah teman-teman dari Sasori, sekaligus musuh-musuh Naruto yang ia pernah hajar dulu. Ketiga orang itu keluar dari balik pepohonan, dan berjalan menuju ke arah Naruto dan Sasori. Mereka lalu mengelilingi Naruto, di sebelah kanan Naruto adalah Deidara, orang yang mempunyai rambut pirang yang panjang, hampir mirip seperti rambut Naruto.

Di sebelah kiri adalah Kisame pria tinggi dengan wajah yang mirip seperti ikan. Dan di belakang Naruto adalah Hidan pria dengan penampilan biasa-biasa saja tapi punya kebiasaan aneh, seperti melakukan ritual-ritual tak jelas ataupun membaca hal-hal gaib dari forum internet yang sering di lihatnya.

Mereka semua pernah bertarung satu lawan satu dengan Naruto tapi mereka akhirnya kalah dan menyimpan dendam pada Naruto.

Naruto sangat waspada melihat gerak-gerik mereka. Ia mencoba berpikir bagaimana cara bisa lolos dari pengeroyokan ini.

'Bila aku melawan, aku tak mungkin bisa menang melawan empat orang sekaligus. Tapi, bila mencoba melarikan diri, itu tak mungkin. Hidan sialan itu ada di belakangku.' Naruto bepikir sematang-matangnya tentang cara bagaimana ia bisa lolos dari sana.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?!" Sasori tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tak karuan.

"Jangan merasa ada di atas angin Sasori." Naruto menyeringai ke arah Sasori dan tiba-tiba Naruto berlari meraih kayu di antara semak-semak di dekatnya.

"Haaaaahahahahha... baka. kau pikir sudah menang dengan mendapatkan kayu itu. Aku sudah mempersiapkan jika terjadi hal seperti ini Naruto. Kisame lemparkan padaku!." Sasori memerintahkan Kisame untuk melempar sesuatu.

Ternyata benda yang di lemparkan Kisame adalah sebuah stik baseball yang sudah Sasori persiapkan sebelumnya. Takut-takut bila ada kejadian yang tak terduga.

'Ciihh. Ini tak akan mudah.' Naruto bergumam dalam hatinya.

"Tenang saja Naruto aku tak akan membunuhmu, tapi kalau cacat. Mungkin bisa diatur." Sasori tertawa dengan keras melihat wajah musuhnya itu. "SERANG!"

Perkelahian antara keempat orang itu dan Naruto berlangsung sengit. Mereka menyerang Naruto secara serempak. menyerangnya dari segala arah, Naruto hanya bisa menyerang sesekali, karena ia terus menerus di serang dari segala arah. Menyerang setiap celah yang kosong dari dirinya. Ia mulai terkena pukulan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sial! Aku takkan bertahan lama dengan intensitas serangan yang seperti ini." Naruto menyadari batas kemampuannya.

"Jangan melamun Naruto!" kisame mengarahkan stik baseball ke pelipis Naruto.

"Buukk!"

Naruto terhuyung terkena serangan Kisame. Matanya berkunang-kunang tak fokus dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Darah segar mengucur dari kepalanya.

"Apa kau pusing Naruto?!, sini biar aku membuatmu bangun!" sebuah pukulan dari Hidan mendarat di perut Naruto, membuatnya terbelalak. Naruto tersungkur ke tanah, ia mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Heii Naruto. Kau tak menghormati lawanmu dengan tidur-tiduran seperti itu. Tapi mungkin sebaiknya kau tidur saja untuk selamanya." Deidara mengarahkan pukulannya ke perut Naruto.

Naruto kembali mengerang memegangi perutnya. 'Sial, habislah aku.'

"Tenang saja Naruto, aku takkan membunuhmu, tapi aku akan menghajarmau habis-habisan!" Teriakan dari Sasori tak terdengar oleh telinga Naruto. Hanya ada suara yang dihasilkan dari perpaduan antara stik baseball dan tubuhnya. Tak ada lagi rasa yang di rasakan Naruto selain sakit.

Sasori dan yang lainnya memukuli Naruto cukup lama. Menumpahkan segala dendam mereka padanya. Memukul dengan segenap tenaga mereka. Dan yang bisa dilakukan Naruto hanya menunduk menahan pukulan yang datang dari segala arah itu.

**.**

**.**

"CUKUP!" Sasori mengkomando ketiga temannya untuk berhenti. "Ayo kita pergi!"

"Heeii Sasori, aku belum puas menghajarnya!." Deidara memprotes keputusan Sasori.

"Ya. Aku pun belum puas.!" Hidan menyetujui pendapat Deidara.

"Begitupun aku." Jelas Kisame singkat.

"Aku tahu kalian belum puas. Tapi, kita tak boleh mengambil resiko untuk membunuhnya, begini saja sudah cukup. kita bisa menghajarnya lain kali. Ayo!." Sasori kembali mengkomando ketiga temannya itu.

"Selamat tinggal pecundang!." Deidara menendang perut Naruto.

"Ciumlah tanah dibawahmu!" Hidan menginjak Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa lagi!." Kisame memukul Naruto dengan stik baseball.

"Dan ini hadiah perpisahan dariku!." Sasori menendang dada Naruto sekuat tenaga, sampai-sampai Naruto seperti kehilangan nafasnya untuk sesaat.

"sampai nanti Naruto!" Sasori menyeringai pada Naruto yang tak berdaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SIALLL!" Naruto berteriak sekencangnya dalam posisinya yang masih terbaring. Mengeluarkan segenap amarah yang ia tahan sedari tadi.

"Memikirkan kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatku sangat marah!." Naruto merutuk dalam hati. "Akan kubalas mereka nanti!."

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto bisa bangkit dan mencoba melangkahkan kakinya, meskipun masih di sertai dengan pening yang tak kunjung hilang dari kepalanya. Ia kemudian memaksakan diri berjalan menuju flatnya disertai dengan langkah yang ringkih.

**.**

**.**

Disisi lain jalan terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan mata berwarna lavender. Ia hanya berdiri mematung, sambil sesekali merapikan rambutnya yang indah terhembus angin. Ia melihat dengan seksama pemuda yang ada di seberang jalan. Ia memperhatikan kondisinya yang babak belur dan langkahnya yang begitu ringkih.

"Hinata-chan. Apa yang kau lamunkan?" seorang gadis berponytail memanggilnya dari depan.

"Tak ada."

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat, kita sudah terlambat."

"Hmm."

**-To be continue-**

* * *

Author's note: Gimana fic-nya? ancur ya? hhehhe gak tau ide darimana tapi langsung pengen ubah fic DREAMS sebelumnya.

Readers yang baik akan selalu meninggalkan jejak, boleh ide, saran, atau apapun pasti saya terima dengan senang hati. Flame juga gapapa *prepare the machine gun.

oia, mau promosi dulu ah, kalau ada waktu mungkin bisa baca fic saya yang lain. *ngarep

see you in next chapter or next story. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Dibawah langit senja**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Author: Kadalbotak**

**Summary: **

**Kisah tentang cinta, yakuza dan orang sial. Kisah tentang perjalanan Uzumaki Naruto yang menghadapi berbagai masalah dalam hidupnya, dan bagaimana ia melewati semua itu.**

**-Hope u enjoy it-**

* * *

Chapter 2

Waktu, adalah hal yang tak bisa diperlambat, tak bisa dipercepat, tak bisa kita cegah ataupun kita hentikan. Waktu adalah hal yang bergerak dengan pasti, menuju arah yang berbeda bagi setiap orang. Entah itu baik ataupun buruk, entah itu mudah ataupun sulit. Semua itu tergantung dari cara mereka menjalaninya.

Begitu pula dengan Naruto, dua tahun berlalu tanpa terasa. Namun di dua tahun ini juga, ia merasa cukup nyaman. Nyaman dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pelayan di sebuah cafe di daerah Shimokita –disekitar pusat kota Konoha. Kadang Naruto masih tak percaya dengan dirinya sekarang, dulu ia adalah pribadi yang bermasalah, sering berkelahi, mencari keributan dimana-mana, namun kini, jika ia mengingat dirinya yang dulu, ia selalu berpikir, "untuk apa semua perkelahian itu, untuk apa semua keributan itu, tidak ada gunanya, hanya mendatangkan sakit pinggang." Dan akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum dan menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa.

Meskipun cafe tempat Naruto bekerja ini tidak terlalu besar, namun tempatnya yang strategis membuat cafe ini tak pernah sepi setiap harinya. Pelanggan datang silih berganti, duduk di bangku kosong yang ditinggalkan pelanggan lainnya, mengambil kenangan yang ditinggalkan pelanggan lainnya. Menjadi sebuah siklus, perputaran tanpa akhir.

Naruto sibuk mengelap gelas dan piring di dapur cafe. Ia seharusnya telah pulang jam 6 sore tadi. Tapi karena sebagian teman-temannya di bagian dapur tidak bisa datang bekerja, akhirnya ia harus lembur sampai jam 10 malam, menyebalkan memang tapi apa boleh buat.

"Naruto!. Waktunya pulang." Kepala pelayan muncul di depan pintu dapur. Ia menyingkap sedikit tirai sambil mengapit sebuah baki warna hitam di ketiak kirinya.

"Ya-ya. Aku akan pulang setelah piring ini selesai." Ia menunjukan piring yang sedang dipegangnya. Piring yang bersih dan berkilat, tanpa satupun noda yang tersisa.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa bereskan." Kepala pelayan menunjuk kearah peralatan masak, lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang sibuk.

10.15

"Akhirnya, semua pekerjaan sudah selesai. Yattta!" Naruto membuka pintu belakang dapur dengan bersemangat. Wajahnya cerah seperti baru mendapat gaji pertama. Ia menyusuri gang di pinggiran cafe itu dengan santai. Sesekali, ia juga meniup-niup tangannya, mencoba untuk menghilangkan dingin yang menjalari sekujur tubuhnya.

Tapi baru beberapa saat berjalan, langkahnya pun harus terhenti saat ia melihat seorang pria yang di todong beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Dengan jantung yang berdebar, ia lalu sigap bersembunyi di belakang tempat sampah berwarna hitam yang cukup besar disampingnya.

Hujan turun perlahan. Dan dengan gemulai, ia membasahi segala sesuatu dibawahnya seolah ingin menambah dramatis suasana malam. Naruto pun masih diam dalam kecemasannya. Ia memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi padanya., entah itu yang baik ataupun yang paling buruk. Naruto bersembunyi sambil mendengarkan percakapan ketiga orang itu, meski terdengar samar-samar tapi ia tahu bahwa yang di todong adalah seorang pejabat bernama Danzo, dan selanjutnya yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah suara gemericik air hujan dan desah nafasnya.

.

.

.

Wajah pria itu pucat pasi dibawah todongan pistol yang tepat di kepalanya. Berulangkali ia menelan ludahnya sambil sesekali menahan lututnya yang gemetar. Hujan turun perlahan membasahi gang yang gelap itu, membasahi ketiga pria berjas yang ada disana. Suasana yang hening dan mencekam membuat waktu terasa lambat, terasa tak bersahabat.

"S-Siapa k-kalian?!." Pria itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, keringat dingin mengucur membasahi wajahnya, menampakkan ketakutan yang jelas.

Wajah si penodong itu terlihat tenang dengan ekspresi yang datar. Tak terlihat sedikitpun bahwa dia bisa menyakiti ataupun membunuh seseorang. Namun, tatapan tajam seorang pembunuh, terlihat jelas di bola matanya yang berkilat. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya gemetar ketakutan.

"Kami bukanlah siapa-siapa." Si penodong menjawab dengan tenang, namun tegas. Ia tak memalingkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari si pria.

"A-Apa y-yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan?!." Pria itu kembali bertanya. Ia bergantian menatap kearah si penodong dan temannya. Memperhatikan pria berambut merah yang ada di depannya dan temannya yang berambut pirang panjang.

"Kematianmu." Jawab si penodong setengah berbisik. Sebuah jawaban singkat yang mampu membuat siapapun gemetar mendengarnya. Tak terkecuali pria itu yang kini menggenggam jasnya erat-erat, mencoba menyalurkan semua ketakutannya.

"A-Apa k-kalian tidak tahu siapa aku?!." Singkat pria itu.

"Siapa yang tak mengenal Danzo." Penodong itu menjawab dengan tenang. "Pejabat korup, dan kotor." Ia menekankan kata-katanya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku!, dasar breng-." Pria itu terdiam, dua peluru berhasil membungkam kata-katanya. Ia roboh seketika membentur beton dan air hujan yang menggenang dibawahnya. Mewarnai hujan dengan merah darah.

"Aku paling benci di bentak." Penodong itu berkata datar. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari balik jasnya lalu mengelap darah yang membasahi pistol dan wajahnya.

"Sasori. Kita harus bergegas, sebelum ada saksi yang melihat." Teman si penodong mengingatkan.

Si penodong itu hanya memandangi wajah Danzo yang mulai memucat. Seolah menikmati saat-saat itu, seolah Danzo adalah karya seni yang tak ternilai harganya.

"Sasori!." Teman si penodong memanggil lagi.

"Deidara. Apa jemputan kita sudah datang?." Sasori masih berdiri di dekat Danzo.

"Ada disana." Deidara menunjuk ke ujung gang. Kearah sedan hitam yang terparkir.

"Ayo pergi!." Sasori berjalan bersama Deidara kearah jemputannya

.

.

.

Naruto masih duduk dan menunggu orang-orang itu pergi, ia berharap melalui malam ini dalam keadaan utuh. Dan tak berselang lama, suara dua buah letusan pistol terdengar diantara riuhnya suara hujan, mengagetkan Naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Jika sampai berurusan dengan orang-orang ini maka tamatlah aku." Ekspresi kecemasan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Ia lalu memejamkan mata, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Tapi baru beberapa saat ia tenang, ia telah mendengar suara langkah kaki diantara suara hujan. Suara itu semakin jelas terdengar, semakin dekat kearah Naruto.

'Kami-sama, selamatkanlah aku,' pintanya dalam hati.

Orang-orang itu kini telah berjalan disamping Naruto, namun sepertinya mereka tidak melihat keberadaan Naruto di dekat tempat sampah itu. Dan kini orang-orang itu telah sedikit lebih jauh dari Naruto.

'Terima kasih Kami-sama,' Naruto menghela nafas.

"Tunggu." Salah seorang dari dua orang itu berhenti. Ia sejenak meraba sakunya. "Aku menjatuhkan _handphone_-ku." Ia lalu berbalik menuju Danzo, atau lebih tepatnya menuju mayat Danzo. Namun seketika itu juga pandangannya teralih pada seseorang yang sedang terduduk di dekat tempat sampah. Pandangan Naruto dan pria itu bertemu satu-sama lain.

"Sasori! aku menemukan seekor tikus disini," Deidara memanggil. Ia menyeringai, pandangannya masih tertuju kearah Naruto.

'Kami-sama! kau mempermainkanku!' Jeritnya dalam hati. Naruto masih menatap kedua pria itu sambil memikirkan cara untuk lari.

"Habisi!" singkat Sasori.

"Dengan senang hati." Deidara mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jasnya, mengokangnya lalu mengarahkan pistol itu kearah Naruto. "Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

Wajah Naruto pucat mendapat sambutan hangat dari pistol FN dihadapannya, ia memikirkan berbagai cara untuk bisa lolos, dan disaat semua rencana yang ia pkir tak mungkin terjadi dan keputusasaan menepuk punggungnya, secara tak sengaja tangannya menggenggam kantong plastik yang ada disampingnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya." Naruto berkata pelan.

"Cepat katakan dan aku bisa cepat membunuhmu," singkat Deidara.

"Bagaimana," Naruto terdiam. "Rasanya sampah basah dimalam hari?!" Naruto melempar kantong plastik yang ada disampingnya kearah Deidara dan berlari menuju ujung gang yang lain. Suara tembakan terdengar di sepanjang gang itu namun tak satupun yang mengenai Naruto. Ia pun menghilang di ujung gang.

"Sasori, kita harus cepat mengejarnya!" Deidara terlihat panik. Ia bersiap untuk mengejar Naruto.

"Tunggu." Kata-kata Sasori menghentikan langkahnya. "Kita tak usah mengejarnya!"

"Apa maksudmu? Dia melihat kita barusan." Deidara tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sasori.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, rupanya dia kawan lama." Sasori lalu melemparkan sebuah kartu kearah Deidara, yang ternyata adalah kartu identitas Naruto yang terjatuh di dekat tempat sampah.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Sasori menyeringai. "Aku tak mengenalinya karena gelap, kita akan menangkapnya dengan cepat. Ayo pergi!"

"Aku tak sabar menghabisinya kali ini." Deidara tertawa kegirangan sambil terus berjalan bersama Sasori kearah mobil jemputannya.

Mereka berdua lalu masuk kedalam sedan hitam itu, membawa hujan di sekujur tubuhnya, membawa dingin angin malam di dalam rongga paru-parunya dan membawa kebencian dalam pikirannya.

"Jalan!" perintah Sasori. Dan mobil itu pun melaju dengan cepat dan menghilang di dalam pekatnya malam kota Konoha.

* * *

Author's note: Gimana chapter 2 ini? gak asik ya? hehehe. entah kenapa jadi pengen nulis fic yang rada penjahat2 gimana gitu... hahhahah.

oke deh, kalau mau ngasih ide, saran, kritik, pendapat, flame ato apapun, saya terima dengan senang hati. soalnya kadang2 suka buntu, gak ada ide apapun dan akhirnya terbengkalai.

oia, gimana kalau tiap yang review tentang chapter 2 ini juga kasih ide kira2 chapter 3 nanti gimana? pada setuju gak nih readers? ya itung2 beramal ide ke saya hehehehe. review ato pm aja ya. Terus tengkyu somay buat yang udah review di chapter 1, jangan bosen2 review ya.

segitu aja kali ya. See you in next chapter or next story. Bye.


End file.
